Es un Juego No la Guerra
by Forever.War- Smeralda
Summary: ¿Fuji tiene una hermana?...- ¿Lucy que haces con un buho?...- Esto es increible, esa chica le ha ganado a Fuji!


**Es un Juego. No la Guerra**

**Capítulo 1**

**'Hola, soy Lucy'**

Un taxi se detuvo enfrente de aquella acogedora casa, para que luego se bajara una chica con una mochila, y un par de maletas.

La joven camino a paso apresurado hasta la entrada. Para luego tocar con algo de rapidez. Hasta que la puerta de madera se abrió. Y dejo ver a un joven de cabellos castaños con un uniforme que se leía 'Seigaku'.

-Hola. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto con tono amable el joven. La chica frunció levemente el ceño. Acto que fue percibido por el chico

-Hola- dijo sarcásticamente la chica. – Sí. Sucede que aquí vive mi familia.

-Lo Lamento. Pero te debes de estar confundiendo. Quizás si me das la dirección podría ayudarte.

-Mira que eres…- trato de decir la chica por lo bajo- Me llamo Lucy, y soy tu hermana menor. Tanto me olvidaste- pronuncio enojada.

-Lucy? – el joven abrió sus ojos que eran de un color azul medio, los cuales miraban con sorpresa a la chica frente suyo.

La examinó de vista. Llevaba unas zapatillas, unos short y una blusa muy sencilla. Tenía un collar, un reloj, y un anillo, un bolso. Su cabello largo. Era hermosa. Su piel blanquecina, y sus ojos de un color azul con un toque rojizo en el fondo.

-Si. Soy yo. Ni-san, Tanto tiempo.

-Ya lo creo. Me tienes impresionado- el joven dejo de mirarla, para luego mirar sus ojos fijamente.- ¿Cuándo creciste? Estas hecha toca una señorita.

La chica lo miro unos segundo para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-No has cambiado. Tengo 14 años. Qué esperas que siga siendo una niña por siempre.

-Creo que me hice ilusiones.

El chico la dejo entrar y luego de saludar a sus padres, los cuales le dijeron que sus otros dos hermanos estaban, trabajando y practicando respectivamente. La chica le dijo que no había problema y luego se dirigió su cuarto a desempacar.

Cuando entro al cuarto coloco su curiosa USB '_Bonamana' _del_ 'Grupo Super Junior' _en su estéreo.

La chica empezó a quitarse la blusa, escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas, cuando de pronto entro a su cuarto su hermano, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pronunció, palabra alguna, al ver su hermana en esa situación.

-Vuelvo después. –logro decir, el chico, para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación, con un pequeño sonrojo.

Lucy, estaba completamente roja. Pero decidió apartar ese pensamiento, para luego cambiarse, e ir a tomar una ducha.

Cual salió de su baño, fue directamente a la puerta, y coloco seguro, para luego ir a su maleta, y sacar un conjunto de ropa muy sencillo.

Una vez, ya vestida, salió de su habitación, no sin antes, apagar la música, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano mayor, y toco dos veces.

-Pasa.

Ella acato su orden, para luego, mirar fijamente a su hermano, el cual estaba guardando cosas en una maleta.

-Hola. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Mmm, ya lo recuerdo, sucede que yo tengo entrenamiento, papá y mamá saldrán de viaje. Estaremos a cargo de Nee-san, pero ella está trabajando, así que te toca a ti, ir a la escuela de Yuuta y de regreso comprar unas cosas para la cena.

Lucy miro a su hermano, y sonrió de una manera muy amable. Para luego asentir. Este gesto solo causo un escalofrío a su hermano.

-Claro que iré a recoger a mi hermano mayor. Que dilema. Pero no hay problema iré.

-Gracias.- el castaño anoto en un papel unas cosas, para luego dárselo a su hermana, la cual lo miro con una ceja enarcada. A lo que su hermano entendió- Ahí está la dirección del Colegio de Yuuta, también mi teléfono, y el de él.

-Gracias Ni-san. A qué hora debo de estar allá? – cuestionó guardando el papelito en su bolsillo.

-En dos horas.

-Saldré de inmediato. Nos vemos. – ella deposito un beso en la mejilla de su hermano, para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya. Al entrar fue a su tocador y tomo su celular y al abrirlo una hermosa imagen la recibió, a lo que ella sonrió. Vio que no tenía ni llamadas, ni mensajes, así que lo guardo en el bolsillo de su short. Para luego tomar dinero y guardarlo en el mismo lugar.

Antes de salir, tomo una chaqueta negra, y se la puso. Revisó con la mirada por si algo se le olvidaba. Y finalmente abandono la habitación.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, vio a su hermano saliendo de la casa. Así que lo siguió, para luego tomar direcciones contrarias.

Lucy caminaba tranquilamente, a paso calmado. Miro su reloj. Le quedaba una hora y media. Vio una cafetería que vio, y pidió un café sin azúcar. Y se dispuso a leer la dirección que le había dado su hermano.

No estaba muy cerca, debería ir en metro, y caminar un ratito más. Tenía el tiempo contado. Termino su café, y dejo el dinero, para luego salir del restaurante a la estación de metro.

Pero estaba completamente lleno, Debía de correr. Empezó a esquivar a las personas, hasta que por fin estuvo dentro de este. Una vez dentro, se sentó tranquilamente y empezó a observar a las personas, había unos chicos sentados delante con un uniforme de color amarillo muy raro. Pero uno de esos chicos, la miraba de forma de psicópata, ella solo se dedicó a mirarlo fríamente a través de sus lentes, el chico tenía unos ojos verdes, y el cabello negro.

Este se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a la chica, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, y de Lucy. Al estar enfrente de ella, acerco su rostro a la cara de la chica, solo a unos centímetros, pero ella no se retrocedió, y simplemente frunció el ceño.

-Tienes algún problema? – pregunto ella con voz calmada, pero por dentro hecha una fiera.

-Sí. Me has estado mirando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tu mirada me incomoda. Así que estoy esperando unas disculpas. – respondió él. Lucy no le respondió, y soltó un suspiro en el rostro del chico. A lo que esté solamente frunció el ceño.

-No quiero. – Desafió la chica, ella se movió hacia el lado derecho, pero él la seguía en sus movimientos- Me quieres dejar ir.

-No. Ahora pídeme una disculpa- ella miro al piso, mas no hablo. Él la tomo fuertemente por su barbilla, y la hizo mirarlo, pero este movimiento brusco, provoco que las gafas de la chica se cayeran. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo miro con una mirada muy fría, haciendo retroceder al chico, y por ende, que la soltara.

-Te dije que no quiero pedirte disculpas. – pronunció la chica acercándose al rostro del chico, pero esta vez más cerca que cuando este lo había hecho.

Él chico la miraba un poco impresionado por sus ojos. Miro de reojo a sus amigos, que ya estaban de pie, por si algo se salía de manos. Pero luego se le ocurrió algo muy inapropiado. Miro fijamente a la chica, la cual al ser más bajita que él le quedaba por la nariz. Y simplemente acortó la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso, tomándola por la barbilla.

Lucy tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y se enfureció completamente al ver que le estaba literalmente robando su primer beso un engreído. Ella paso las manos por su cuello, a lo que el chico dibujo una sonrisa engreída entre el beso, pero luego ella, lo tomo del cabello y lo empujo más hacía ella, y lo mordió muy fuerte, tanto que sentía la sangre de los labios de él.

Ella lo soltó y él cayó al suelo tapando su boca.

-Kirihara! – exclamaron los amigos de este al salir del shock al ver a su amigo besando a una chica y peor aún desconocida.

-Maldita.- el chico miro como la chica, se limpiaba el exceso de sangre de la boca con su chaqueta sin mirarlo, tomo sus gafas del suelo, y se las puso, y miro de reojo a el chico. Para luego caminar al otro lado del vagón, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lucy sintió como su celular vibraba, y vio un mensaje de su Ni-san, que decir _'Ya estas con Yuuta?'_

Ella solo suspiro y vio su reloj, media hora con 15 minutos, para encontrar a su hermano, al bajar de la estación, debía correr. Le respondió a su hermano con un '_No, aún no, pero estoy cerca'._

Luego de escribir se quedó recostada a un pequeño poste, mirando las cosas pasar, pero le entro curiosidad de ver cómo había quedado el chico aquel. Así que miro sin nada de disimulo a aquellos chicos, y vio como los demás hablaban y el chico, estaba callado, mirando el suelo, con un trapo en su boca.

Pasados unos minutos, se bajó del metro, y camino en dirección a la escuela de su hermano. Cuando estuvo cerca, se recostó en el muro de al frente de la entrada, y tomo el papel y con su teléfono marco un número, y espero a que contestarán.

-_Bueno?_ - contesto la voz de un chico en el teléfono.

-Hola Yuuta. – saludo.

-_Con quien hablo?_- pregunto el chico.

-Otro.- suspiro la chica- Todos en la familia han olvidado mi voz. No he crecido tanto

-_Disculpa?_

-Idiota, soy tu hermana menor. Me recuerdas? – respondió con exaspero.

-_Lucy?_

-Acaso tienes a otra hermana menor? – dijo sarcásticamente

-_No. Donde estás?_

-Frente a tu escuela.

-_Espérame. Estoy saliendo en unos minutos._

-De acuerdo.

Sin más, ella colgó. No tenía nada más para decirle a su hermano. Se recostó en un poste, y pudo observar gracias a su buena vista, como un grupo de jóvenes se acercaba a la salida. Aunque aún estaban un poco lejos. Ella coloco las manos en sus bolsillos, y se acercó más a la salida, al ver a su hermano, junto a lo que ella suponía eran sus amigos.

Los amigos miraron extrañados a la chica, mientras que Yuuta se acercaba a ella, y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Lucy. – llamo él

-Yuuta- imito ella.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo muy emotivo. Ella escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su hermano y el hizo lo mismo.

Los amigos del chico tenían la mandíbula desencajada al ver a esa escena, algunos estaban ruborizados. Pero aun así siguieron viendo.

-Cuanto tiempo. – le dijo la chica, al separarse de él, colocando nuevamente sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Sí. Has crecido. Ya no eres tan pequeña e inútil. – se burló su hermano. A lo que la chica, solamente hizo un puchero, provocándola ver más tierna.

Pero la chica sonrió de manera arrogante y hizo su mano derecha puño, y le iba a pegar a su hemano, el cual estaba con los ojos abiertos. Pero se detuvo a un centímetro del rostro de yuuta, al escuchar un carraspeo por uno de los amigos del chico.

-Tch. –Ella bajo su mano, y la volvió a meter en el bolsillo.- Nos vamos ya? Tengo mucho sueño.

-Chicos. Ella es Lucy, mi hermana menor. – presento el castaño a sus amigos.

-Hola. Un placer.

-El placer es nuestro- respondieron todos.

-Vaya no sabía que Yuuta tuviera una hermana menor.- dijo acercándosele un chico de cabello azul oscuro. Que extrañamente a Lucy, se le hizo un poco parecido al estúpido del metro.

-Ahora ya lo sabes. – le dijo de forma sincera, pero cortante. – Ni-san, debemos de apurarnos.

-Sí. Hasta luego. – dijo el chico siendo jalado por su hermana.

-Bye. Bye- se despidió la chica, aun jalando a su hermano.

Sin más los dos hermanos empezaron a caminar. Agarrados de las manos. Por la calle, más de un persona se detenía a ver a la pareja, parecían novios. Ambos iban hablando de cosas triviales. Cuando pasaron por un parque de canchas de tenis. La chica se detuvo a observar a unos chicos practicando. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por su hermano mayor.

-Quieres jugar un partido? - invito.

-No. Solo creí haber visto a Ni-san. Pero solo fue mi imaginación. Vamos, debemos comprar las cosas para la cena.

-De acuerdo. – el chico estiro una mano hacia la chica, y ella la tomo y así garrados empezaron a caminar.

Cuando pasaron por una esquina, cerca de unos restaurantes, unos chicos iban saliendo de una cafetería, entre ellos estaba su hermano mayor. Pero ambos no lo vieron por estar hablando. Pero su hermano si, al igual que sus amigos.

-Fuji. Ese no es tú hermano? – pregunto un chico peli rojo

-Sí. Él es. – respondió con una sonrisa, al ver a sus hermanos tan unidos.

-Y esa chica. Es su novia? – pregunto un oji morado.

Antes de que Fuji pudiera responder, la pareja de hermanos se había detenido en una heladería y Yuuta le compraba un helado a su hermanita, ya que se lo había insistido. Cuando le entrego su helado, la chica sonrio y en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que eran observados, y volteo, solo para encontrar a su hermano.

-Yuuta. Ese no es Ni-san?- pregunto la chica, mirando a su acompañante

-Sí. Llámalo. – dijo en son de broma. Sin saber que su hermana lo haría de la manera más estrepitosamente posible.

-Claro. – ella le entrego el helado, y corrió a cruzar la calle, pero el semáforo estaba en verde. De esto se dieron cuenta ambos hermanos. Enseguida empezaron a correr hacia ella, pero la chica se había detenido en medio de la calle al ver como un camión venía hacia ella. Ambos hermanos llegaron a ambos extremos de la chica.

Yuuta tomo a Lucy del codo y la abrazó hacia él, para que luego Syusuke se les echara encima, para sacarlos de la trayectoria del camión. Todo ante los amigos del chico.

Cuando todo estuvo calmado. Fuji se levantó y vio que sus hermanos estaban bien. Ya que Yuuta a estaba regañando a Lucy, por haber sido tan imprudente. Y esta lo único que hacía era hacer pucheros, y no decir nada.

Él era el único que estaba de pie, los otros dos, estaban sentados. Lucy estaba al lado de Yuuta.

-¡Fuji! – se escuchó un grito, pero solamente el mayor de los hermanos, volteo a ver a sus amigos acercándose preocupados. Mientras que los otros dos seguían haciendo pucheros y regañando respectivamente.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Si. – dijo el chico mirando de reojo como los otros dos seguían discutiendo. Teniendo de diferencia que ahora la chica, le respondía a Yuuta, con cosas como 'Quien fue el imbécil que me dijo Llámalo'. Y el chico lo único que hacía era responderle 'No pensé que fueras tan idiota'.

-Me alegro. Y parece que tu hermano y su novia, están bien.- antes esto los chicos dejaron de discutir y miraron al chico con los ojos desorbitados y completamente sonrojados, haciendo que Syusuke se riera por lo bajo.

-No somos novios. – dijo rápidamente el chico.

-Somos hermanos. – termino de decir la chica.

Antes esto los amigos del mayor los miraron, y de verdad se parecían un poco. El mayor se acercó a su hermano y lo ayudo a levantarse. Y luego ayudo a su hermana, la cual al tratar de apoyarse con el pie izquierdo, le dolía. Por lo que volvió a caerse.

-Me lo he doblado. Tch- dijo la chica con desgana. – Que fastidio.

El mayor de ellos, paso una mano por su cuello y debajo de sus rodillas, y la cargo muy a lo estilo princesa.

Ante esto los demás, pudieron comprobar como los dos hermanos eran muy cuidadosos con la chica.

Lucy, estando en contra de que su hermano la llevara así, se zafó del agarre de su hermano, y empezó a caminar cojeando, y tras ella iba Yuuta por si se caía.

-Es que eres terca – volvió a empezar a regañar el chico.

-Mmmm

-Lucy

-…

-Lucy?

-…

-Lucy!?- se exaspero el chico.

-Que?

-La casa es hacia el otro lado.

-Maldición.

* * *

**Hola. **

**Este fic, como se dan cuenta es con una Oc, llamada Lucy, hermana de Fuji y Yuuta.**

**Para las personas que les interese ver la ropa que uso y cosas así, los invito a mi pagina, Shiori Uchiha Otori, en Facebook. **

**Please un Like jejee.**

**Bien, esta historia se sitúa unos días antes, que cuando los chicos del Seigaku y el Rikkaidai iban a jugar, pero llovió.**

**Espero sus Reviews.**

**Forever.**


End file.
